Shooting Silver Star
by RisingDawn66
Summary: This is my newest creepypasta oc I don't have her bio yet but enjoy her story for now.
1. Silver Star's Bio

**Original name:** Shooting Silver Star

 **Name:** Silver

 **Age:** Presumed to be around age 16

 **Height:** Around 5"5'

 **Looks:** Long silver hair down to mid-back, very light blue eyes, pale almost white skin, very light yellow dress down her knees, and light yellow dress shoes mostly barefoot though.

 **Personality:** Rather kind towards children that are 14 or younger (presumably because they seem like less of a threat), usually calm and not easily irritated, usually quiet most of the time, speaks to herself in her own language, but speaks to others in english, usually shows a dislike to adults unless she is okay around them, and not shy, but is not very social as well.

 **Likes:** She likes children under age 14, being quiet, staying away from adults, walking around and or observing others, being active, sometimes likes to draw, has been observed to liking certain music, and having space to herself

 **Dislikes:** Adults, being angered on purpose, having nothing to do, being isolated in room for too long, having to do multiple tests with no breaks, and not having a space to relax.

 **Extras:** Has been observed to talk to herself while doing tasks, has been observed that her blood takes on a golden color, can screech very loud that affects adults, but not children, her language is just the alphabet backwards, sometimes has very good attentions span sometimes not so good, sometimes gets distracted easily, sometimes slow to respond, she has been observed to get along with some adults that she likes mostly females though, when she is angered her hair has what seems to be electricity going through it as her hair reacts like typical hair when electricity is present in it, and her dress somewhat drifts open as if a breeze is blowing.

 **Powers:** These are the powers she has been observed and tested to have. She is able to teleport have not tested the limit of distance for this and mostly teleports to areas she has seen or observed before, she is able to float as she does it most when angered, at times she has been recorded reading other people's thoughts, she has a large amount of electricity flowing through her body at all times as the strength is strong enough to cause a blackout in the facility, the electricity has been recorded to snap through her hair at times even if not angered, she has been recorded to have radioactive properties that she can control on her own, she's been observed to accidentally and involuntarily short electronics out every once in awhile usually from touch, she has what appears to be telekinesis where she can move things around freely after touching them without having to hold onto them any longer, and she has been both observed and recorded to have a large amount of strength when angered, but this still does not mean she is invincible or immortal as an incident happened where she was gravely injured as it would have most likely resulted in death if she was left any longer without medical attention.


	2. Shooting Silver Star Story

Have you ever seen a shooting star?... Scratch that have you ever seen what was left behind from one? Silver doesn't really have an actual name she just got that one from the color of her star. Silvers star had always orbited earth at a safe distance, but one of the times Earth's gravitational pull was much stronger than usual. Silver orbited around like usual until she felt a tug. It was a weird sensation,but she shrugged it off. Then she felt it again stronger Silver started to worry yet continued to orbit. Then it was too late Silver's star was yanked into Earth's atmosphere. She was scared to say the least her star being a silver color the people that saw it having named the star shooting silver. The poor people of a town however while watching the magnificent event were unaware that the star would be landing there. The star was coming down fast as the people still didn't realize until it was yet again too late. Silver star slammed into the town causing a small explosion that was only big enough to destroy a few nearby houses. Thankfully nobody was hurt though as they ran to the star admiring it. There was a huge glow of shining almost blinding light as the star turned into a teen girl. Everyone was amazed a few rushing to her. Silver was scared which would be obvious as seeing that she just fell from the sky into unknown territory on her part. The people approached Silver which startled her. Silver let out an ear piercing screech abnormal for a human since it didn't sound like one. The people screamed in pain covering their ears yet it was only the adults who did so. Any of the children that were 14 or younger seemed to not be affected as a few 14 and 13 year olds rush down to her. The kids had to be careful since there was a bit of a crater around her so it made it difficult to get down easily. Silver kept screeching till the kids hugged her making her immediately stop. The adults were glad she finally stopped deciding to stay away and let the children that went to Silver deal with it. Silver stares at the kids quietly looking around her long gray silver colored hair swaying. Silver seemed like a normal teen around 16 she was just abnormally pale. The children observed her behavior as the parents gasp loudly seeing Silver had no clothes… Well she did they were just skin tight and a little see through not much though. Silver heard the gasps looking at her body and said something quietly to herself. Silver's clothes changed her body glowing as she soon was wearing a light yellow dress then stared at the parents who sighed in relief. She looked to the kids who were amazed as she hummed standing, but almost fell over a couple of the children catching her. She was new to this silver didn't understand how legs work since she was a star after all. Silver was stood as she looked to the children speaking in an unknown language thanking them. The children were confused to what she was saying, but assumed it as a thank you as they nodded being happy. Silver was soon guided up the crater a few more children pulling her up. She spoke in the strange language once more humming and looking around the parents staring in disbelief. The children smile before going to their parents leaving a puzzled Silver looking around. The adults try walking to her again as she stepped back growling lightly making the adults stop. Silver spoke in her strange language more looking around and walked towards the town. The adults followed her from a slight distance as the children followed close behind to help her walk. Silver hums happily as she was showed around speaking more.

"What are you saying miss?" A child spoke out Silver turning her head at the child very fast. The child jumped being startled, but soon backed up when Silver approached him with a somewhat dangerous look in her eyes. The adults quickly try to get to the child being scared stiff by Silver's glare. She approached the child her hair floating slightly as the bottom of her dress was slightly swayed open like there was an upward wind blowing through. She bent down staring into the poor 6 year old's eyes having something in her eyes that couldn't be explained. The child stayed silent staring at her wide eyed tears rolling down his cheeks as Silver hummed lightly.

"Dszg ziv blf hzbrmt?" Silver spoke quietly trying to not use her language. Silver was trying to speak human but got the letters switched with each other as the child was confused to what she was saying. The boy stares at Silver quietly.

"I don't understand you you're speaking weird still" He says as she blinks puffing her cheeks a bit.

"Hunzn ih mog frlst lamtuzge" Silver says softly. The boy tilts his head a bit slightly understanding.

"You can't speak our language well?" He asks as silver nods.

"Ylu stalglew me simxe I folglt hunam lantfagv" Silver says softly the boy nodding.

"Take your time then it's alright you're doing good" He says smiling.

"Sorry that you couown't understand me" Silver says as the boy smiles happily.

"It's alright now you just startled me when you had aggression in your eyes" He says Silver apologizing for it. She stood up and walked away from the boy quietly looking around. The adults sigh in relief once more as one calls the scp foundation.

"Hello yes we have something here you might want" The adult says Silver being occupied.

"Yes yes alright we'll keep it in the area" the adult says Silver hearing the adult this time glaring at him. Silver walked toward the adult growling deeply. The male dropped the phone backing up Silver's hair going up as what looked like electricity was snapping through her hair. Silver walked towards the male who was soon up against a house wall.

"Why were you talking about me? And I'm not an 'it'" She says growling staring at the other with anger in her eyes. Silver grabbed the person sending a few electric shocks through his body making the male yelp in pain.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just talking to people who want to keep you safe!" The male says trying to get out of Silver's grip. Silver growled more huffing as she let him go walking off to a small pond in the town. Silver sat by the water quietly for a while till she heard the sound of a few cars. Silver was startled by the noise. She slowly got up and walked back into town. Silver soon saw a bunch of people in white lab coats. She was confused very confused. Silver got a bit closer growing deeply when one of the people look at her. The worker looked at Silver quietly as it was a female rather young since the one that had called told the workers Silver didn't like adults very much. The female was around 16 as she walked towards SIlver who backed up slightly.

"Hey it's okay I'm not going to hurt you I promise" She said softly as Silver nods letting the woman get close.

"You're very pretty sweetheart" She says smiling as Silvers cheeks turn a bit red as the female giggles softly seeing it.

"Awe you're blushing you look so cute like that" She says happily as Silver blushes more.

"My name is Zoe what's your name?" Zoe asks Silver softly. Silver had to think for a bit before coming up with a name.

"My name? Um my name is…. My name is Silver Star" Silver says after a bit seeming to like the name. Zoe smiles gently taking Silver's hand.

"That's a beautiful name especially from just coming up with it" She says happily as Silver nods happily. Silver really liked this Zoe she was so nice and kind.

"We are going to take you somewhere you will be very safe alright Silver?" Zoe says as Silver nods smiling. Zoe nods back and guided Silver to a car opening the back door. She got in as Zoe sat beside her while Silver watched the the window for the whole drive to the foundation being very curious.

"There's so much stuff it's really strange" Silver says softly Zoe nodding.

"Of course it's strange for you Silver you have only been on Earth for a few hours staying in that town so there's a bunch for you to see" She says Silver nodding happily as the driver pulled up to the foundation Zoe breathing in.

"Alright Silver you may not like it but we have to do some tests on you they aren't bad and should not hurt you all we need is to find out what you're capable of and what you can do" Zoe says Silver squeaking when she heard tests not liking that word, but felt a bit at ease when told the tests would not hurt her.

"I will stay with you during testing alright but I will have to be in a different room in front of the testing room you won't be able to see me but I will be able to see you alright sweetheart" Zoe says wanting to ease Silver more. Silver nods quietly as she was guided into a room. The room was pretty simple as Silver was sat down a few test dummies were brought into the room Silver being confused. She jumped in her seat when a voice came onto the speaker smiling when She realized it was Zoe's voice.

"Alright sweetheart I know you're probably not going to like this but we have to make you angry so we know how you will act and what is different about your body during that time" Zoe says as Silver pouted hearing that and squeaked feeling a shock go through her body it coming from her chair. Silver growled lightly from it as the workers continued to do things that angered Silver. She was soon standing growling deeply as she stared at the glass her hair raising electricity snapping through it and dress opening at the bottom like before. Silver soon gripped one of the dummies sending a lot of electricity through it being very angered. The workers took note of this writing that she has electric power in her and it shows when angry. Silver was glowing faintly as she slammed one of the dummies on the ground roughly breaking it. The workers were shocked writing that she has abnormal strength as well. Silver huffs once she was done and calmed down disappearing. The workers got worried to where she went, but sighed in relief when she reappeared. They go wide eyed backing up when Silver appeared in front of the glass with a angered and aggressive look in her eyes also smiling big.

"Going to anger me again?" She asks smiling big being able to see right through the one-way glass easily. The workers were very frightened and shook their heads no. Zoe was amazed by this smiling happily.

"You can see through the glass very good Silver but please do calm down alright" Zoe says sweetly Silver calming when hearing the female's voice her hair going down electricity stopping. She calmed down as the workers noticed she had been floating as Silver stepped back onto the floor. Silver huffs going back to the chair sitting down while she watched a few clean the mess up. She glowed faintly once more the workers soon coughing harshly and fell over Silver just humming innocently. Since she is a star Silver is radioactive or at least a bit since she can control it. A few workers ran in with face masks removing the other workers and finished cleaning. Silver watched the workers that have a concerned and frightened expression because it's rare to find something that can control their radioactiveness meaning at any time she could use it against them. After a few other tests Silver was brought to a nice room being told it was hers. Silver happily sat on the bed humming softly. The next day Silver was tested a few more times for other things as she was recorded to have peculiar powers being able to teleport, float, at times read other's thoughts, have electricity flow through her body snapping every once in awhile, and the involuntary action of sometimes shorting out electronics making them mess up and sometimes turn off from just a touch. She was also found to be able to move things easily with a strange ability that made it so when she touched something it would float between her hands. It did make things easier to hold and move, but they outruled the possibility of that power being telekinesis since she had to hold the object first. Silver was happy to be at the foundation humming softly occasionally speaking in her strange language before going back to the human language remembering they couldn't understand her. Silver lived there for a while till there was an accident as one of the dangerous scp's escaped their room running ramped around the foundation the workers couldn't stop it. The scp ran through the halls fast the workers gasping when they see Silver walking into it's path and tried to warn her, but they were just too late. The scp ran into Silver and sent her flying. Silver slammed into a wall very harshly from the impact soon coughing up a golden looking substance that the workers could only assume was blood. The workers sadly couldn't help Silver at the time as she weakly watched them all run by her after the escaped scp. Silver felt awful her head pounding as she was stuck in the wall golden blood running down her forehead, shoulder, side, and legs since the scp had rammed into her full force most likely having spikes or something on it to cause the cuts and gashes. Silver was left there becoming light headed after a while a golden puddle of blood surrounding the floor around her. She continued to watch workers run by her trying to contain the scp, but what hurt her the most was that she saw Zoe running past her. The one she trusted most just running by not even looking to her. Silver felt a tug at her heart being upset as tears roll down her cheeks. The bad thing about this was that she was snapping with electricity the tears making it worse as her back was so far in the wall it touched some of the buildings wires. Out of nowhere there was a huge spark of electricity the currents showing and zipping around the building resulting in a blackout. This made it much harder since all the scps doors were unlocked the whole building unsecure. Some of the workers scrambled to the control room as they worked fast to restore power. They got the power back on, but not fast enough as one of the scps left their room walking down the hall looking around. It was scp 049 Plague Doctor he was curious of the situation having never seen a blackout happen before and wanted to know the cause. After a bit more trouble the workers finally caught the escaped scp getting it back to it's room as Plague Doctor hid seeing Silver in such an awful condition realizing she was the cause of the blackout. Plague Doctor was wide eyed as he watched the workers bring the escaped scp to it's room going past Silver, but the workers that weren't doing anything to help bring the scp to it's room just walked by her. He soon saw Zoe just walk by Silver as he knew she was close and important to Siler yet she didn't bat an eye when seeing Silver. Seeing this Plague Doctor was wide eyed being horrified that the workers just walked by the poor injured girl doing nothing to help as he wondered just how long Silver was there for. Silver was probably there for at least five hours the Plague Doctor assumed as Silver was passed out golden blood in a huge puddle around her now. Once all the workers were gone he ran to her and felt the electricity flowing from the wires to her body feeling bad for her. Plague carefully pulled Silver from the wall sitting her down knowing that she wasn't going to be affected by his plague since she was not human at all. Plague quickly found a first aid kit bringing Silver to a room and laid her on a table getting to work. He cleaned her wounds bandaging them up after stitching a few closed just as a few workers walked into the room. Silver was still fast asleep as Plague turned glaring and growling deeply at the workers.

"How Could You Just Leave Her There! She Was Bleeding Out While You All Were Just Walking By Her She Caused That Blackout Because She Was Crying From The Pain And The Wires That Were Up Against Her Back Shorted Out! She Was Passed Out With A Huge Puddle Of Blood Beneath Her When I Found Her! She Could Have Died And Zoe She Trusted You Yet YOU Walked By Her Not Even Caring! How Could You All Be So Cruel I Just Saved Her You Got That!" He yelled out loudly being very angered and directed quite a bit of that anger at Zoe. Zoe was confused as none of them had seen Silver after she was hit by the scp thinking she had teleported away.

"But we didn't see her there" Zoe says softly as Plague snapped.

"YOU COULDN'T SEE HER THERE WAS A HUGE PUDDLE OF FUCKING GOLD BLOOD ON THE FLOOR DAMNIT!" He screamed being very angry now.

"We I… There was a golden substance on the floor but I we seriously couldn't see her" Zoe says tears rolling down her cheeks when she finally saw Silver. The workers soon presumed that Silver could turn invisible to the untrained human eye and felt awful that they didn't see and help her.

"Thank you Plague for helping her" Zoe says softly bringing Silver to her room. Silver slept for a while before waking up and looking around seeing Zoe sitting in a chair beside her bed Silver got furious. Zoe was unaware of Silver's anger till it was too late. Silver lunged at Zoe knocking her from the chair having the female pinned to the ground vicious aggression and rage filling Silver's eyes. Silver didn't know that she was invisible to the workers and assumed they had just walked by without a care her hair soon snapping with electricity.

"HOW COULD YOU WALK BY ME I TRUSTED YOU!" Silver yells at Zoe her eyes glowing blue her hands gripping around Zoe's neck. Zoe couldn't speak as Silver choked her grabbing her arms she tried to free herself from suffocating or suffering from an electric shock. Silver however did not let that happen as she held tighter onto Zoe's neck. Zoe with what strength she had left pressed a button on her name tag alarms blaring through the halls alerting the workers that she was in trouble and needed help immediately. The workers nearby rushed into Silver's room gasping when they saw her choking Zoe. The quickly ran over and tried to pull Silver off who smiled big sending a pretty harsh shock through all their bodies letting Zoe go once they all fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for not seeing me… You should train your eyes better to see things that look like they aren't there but really are" Silver says walking out of the room as the workers sit up shivering a bit being okay just a bit shaken up from the shock. Zoe sat up coughing harshly breathing deep and cried feeling bad now. Silver walked through the halls hair still snapping with electricity still being angry the workers getting out of her path. She walked to the entrance of the building turning to the workers her hair calming.

"Sorry for what I did say sorry to Zoe for me" Silver says before walking out the workers letting her leave. Silver walked for a while looking around going through the forest nearby. After a while she arrived in a city humming softly as she explored. She got strange looks from people which she ignored growling deeply when someone grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me" She says annoyed, but she calmed down once her arm was let go and continued walking. Silver stared at a newspaper quietly seeing the headline was 'Shooting star crashed to Earth and turned into a girl how amazing' Silver rolled her eyes seeing this. She grabbed one of the newspapers and read the article growling deeply when she saw that everything that had happened there was written. Silver growled very deep once she saw that the people had taken a picture of her as it was a bit messed up but still very seeable. People that saw the article soon stared at Silver in disbelief getting close to her. All the attention freaked Silver out as she let out her loud screech the people covering their ears while she ran off hiding in an alleyway once getting away. She huffed softly and relaxed sighing softly and stretched.

"Stupid annoying people" She said to herself hearing soft music and saw a young child walking towards the woods and got curious soon following the child. What she saw startled her as there was a tall faceless man standing a bit deeper in the woods and called out to the child.

"Hey stop kid don't go near that!" She shouted trying to grab the girl who just kept walking her eyes going wide as she fell to the ground. The girl was gone in a matter of seconds being held in the air by slick black tendrils coming from the faceless creature that started squeezing the child.

"No stop don't hurt her!" Silver shouted and hid her face shaking when she heard the sounds of bones breaking and snapping. She trembled looking up to see the girl on the ground dead and looked to the faceless creature frowning.

"How could you do that she was only a child!" Silver screamed out once she stood up backing up when the creature walked towards her.

"It was to get you here you're not human so it shouldn't matter I sense what you are and I sense your potential you could do many things with the powers you have come with me" He said as Silver shakes her head.

"No I don't even know you I don't even know your name and you expect me to go with you" She says frowning the other tilting his head.

"I see you do not trust me well my name is Slenderman and if you come with me you will be safe and have a home to live in" He says as Silver shakes her head once more.

"I don't need a home the last time someone told me I would be safe somewhere I almost died I also don't need to eat so I'm fine living on my own" Silver says as Slenderman sighed leaving her be knowing she would not come. Silver watched him teleport away and huffed to herself before walking out into the woods more.

"Everything is so pretty" She says to herself before smiling big.

"I wonder how pretty it would be if there was blood splattered around oh well I don't want to hurt anyone right now anyways" She says shrugging soon exploring. Silver stayed alone occasionally going into towns or cities being bored, but mostly stayed in the woods humming. Lately there has been murders in the woods only few having escaped from this fate. They would describe the killer as a glowing female figure walking in the woods humming appearing and disappearing. They would also say that they saw snapping electricity lots of sparks from the figure as well. Not much is known about Silver anymore since not many people see her as only few documentations were made on her by the survivors of her killings. She would usually shock them or break a few bones only killing them is she really wanted to. Silver hasn't been seen much anymore after that though. Becoming the lost memory of a silver shooting star.


End file.
